Ten Things He Never Knew
by J. Maria
Summary: Their relationship has always been one-sided, or has it? Millicent & Draco, ten-song drabble fic.
1. Don't Let Me Live a Lie

Series: Ten Things He Never Knew  
Title: Don't Let Me Live a Lie  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Rowling owns em  
Spoilers: None, AU from book 5  
Pairing: Millicent Bulstrode/Draco Malfoy  
Song: Slow Me Down - Emmy Rossum  
Words: 106

_Don't Let Me Live a Lie_

There were times when she couldn't believe her life. Draco Malfoy had picked her to be on the Inquisitors Squad, _her_. Lumpy old Millicent Bulstrode. Oh sure, she knew it was because she was bigger than the other too delicate girls. Looking back, it was obvious to her that he had only chosen her for her intimidating skills.

She was nothing to him but a tool. Millicent hadn't cared back then, though. Her fragile teenage heart had thought he loved her, and how stupid had that been? Because she meant to him now what shed mean't then - a tool to be used for his gain.


	2. Be the Change You Want to See

Series: Ten Things He Never Knew  
Title: Be the Change You Want to See  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Rowling owns em  
Spoilers: None, AU from book 5  
Pairing: Millicent Bulstrode/Draco Malfoy  
Song: Better People - IndiaArie  
Words: 124

_Be the Change You Want to See_

Draco watched as the final remnants of his year made their way out into the world outside of Hogwarts. Pans, Zabini, and Nott were clustered together, far away from Crabbe and Goyle. There was war in the air, and none of them knew when it was going to strike. Draco brushed past the person coming to stand beside him.

It was only Millicent. The girl who'd been in the background of his life for years, and she should be content to stay there.

"Draco, I-"

"Milli, I haven't got time right now, okay?"

"Oi! Would you just lis -"

"Draco, the lines movin'!" Crabbe called.

Draco never found out what Millicent had wanted that day. To be honest, he never had really cared.


	3. Watch It All

Series: Ten Things He Never Knew  
Title: Watch It All  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Rowling owns em  
Spoilers: None, AU from book 5  
Pairing: Millicent Bulstrode/Draco Malfoy  
Song: When the World Ends - Dave Matthews Band  
Words: 150  
A/N: During the AU!Final battle.

_Watch It All_

Someone had tackled him. Some stupid git had tackled him to the ground as his 'beloved' auntie had thrown a hex at him, taking the brunt of her punishment. He was not a weakling to be coddled! He whipped around to give the stupid white hat sod a bit of his mind, and found his tongue tangle in his throat.

Millicent writhed in agony as she caught a glimpse of Draco rising shakily to his feet. Thank Merlin! She pushed herself up on shaky arms as she felt a clammy hand clasped her shoulder. Some fool was shouting, but she'd be damned if she could make sense of the words.

"Stupid, thickheaded fool! What were you thinking?"

"That it'd kill you!" Millicent tried to shout.

"And what's my life worth - what more than yours?"

"Maybe. You're the one who got us all to switch to Potter's side, after all."


	4. Empty Rooms

Series: Ten Things He Never Knew  
Title: Empty Rooms  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Rowling owns em  
Spoilers: None, AU from book 5  
Pairing: Millicent Bulstrode/Draco Malfoy  
Song: Lonely Lonely - Feist  
Words: 133  
A/N: Hospital wing, after the final battle.  
A/N2: Also, taking requests for this year's B.I.C. Challenge. Check my profile for more details.

_Empty Rooms_

Millicent was under the influence of some very good potions. Her vision faded in and out, side effects of Bellatrix's curse and all that. She thought she heard his voice, but in hindsight, knew he wouldn't have bothered to come sit beside her. She was nothing, and he was the reason she'd been in the fight. Didn't it figure? Her stupid crush would do just that - crush her.

She heard the voices of Pansy and Zabini. She swore they were attached at the hip some days.

"Stupid cow, didn't she know better than to blunder into one of Lestrange's hexes?" Pansy said a bit affectionately.

"The witch was aiming at Draco," Zabini replied, sadly.

"Merlin! He doesn't realize she would - _almost did _die for him!"

"He. Doesn't. Care," Zabini said through gritted teeth.


	5. I Will Never Show Them, Like a Prize

Series: Ten Things He Never Knew  
Title: I Will Never Show Them, Like a Prize  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Rowling owns em  
Spoilers: None, AU from book 5  
Pairing: Millicent Bulstrode/Draco Malfoy  
Song: Oh, My Darling - Basia Bulat  
Words: 68  
A/N: Short song, so short little half-drabble.  
A/N2: Also, taking requests for this year's B.I.C. Challenge. Hit my profile for more info.

_I Will Never Show Them, Like a Prize_

"It's not healthy, and I'm giving it up."

"What now, dear?"

"I've got to get over him, haven't I? I mean, it's healthy that I do it, isn't it?"

"I suppose. Who are you giving up on, Mil?" Pansy asked, knowing damn well who she was speaking of.

"Draco. He doesn't care for me, and he never will in that way, so I'm putting away such childish notions."


	6. Tear the Roof Off

Series: Ten Things He Never Knew  
Title: Tear the Roof Off  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Rowling owns em  
Spoilers: None, AU from book 5  
Pairing: Millicent Bulstrode/Draco Malfoy  
Song: On Fire - Lloyd Banks  
Words: 129

_Tear the Roof Off_

"What do you mean, she _won't_ see me?" Draco clutched the small bouquet in his hands. He'd been understandably busy in the aftermath of the final battle, and Millicent's injuries fell far down the list of his priorities.

Now Zabini and Pansy stood like bodyguards at her doorway, barring his entry into her room. Both wore identical looks of disdain. Which made no sense. They knew that he'd been busy, _they'd_ been the ones to reassure him.

"She is ending it, and about damn time too," Pansy huffed, glaring at him.

"Ending _what_?" Draco blinked at her, turning to Zabini, maybe he'd make more sense.

"Her sad little obsession with you. Nearly dying for you with no thanks has that effect on a girl," Pansy answered. "Let her go."


	7. You Gotta Let Me Make My Choice

Series: Ten Things He Never Knew  
Title: You Gotta Let Me Make My Choice  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Rowling owns em  
Spoilers: None, AU from book 5  
Pairing: Millicent Bulstrode/Draco Malfoy  
Song: Too Much Food - Jason Mraz  
Words: 149

_You Gotta Let Me Make My Choice_

Time was supposed to heal all wounds, right? Then why did it still sting that after six years he'd completely broken off contact with her? Millicent was determined to not let it get her down. She'd pulled herself up on her own, hadn't she? She had a good life. So what if she'd almost died saving his worthless life?

And it was definitely easier to get over him with Davis around. He was handsome and fit - and nothing like her. An American wizard who'd started working in Diagon Alley the same time she'd opened her shop. He was passably sweet. Which was completely different from Draco. And he was good for her. Really. He was much better than Draco, and yet there were times she pined for him. Her first love. The boy she'd once would have died to protect. And the boy part of her still loved.


	8. Not Sure Enough to Let Me Go

Series: Ten Things He Never Knew  
Title: Not Sure Enough To Let Me Go  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Rowling owns em  
Spoilers: None, AU from book 5  
Pairing: Millicent Bulstrode/Draco Malfoy  
Song: Leave the Pieces - The Wreckers  
Words: 121

_Not Sure Enough to Let Me Go_

Draco had been an obedient little boy for six long years, but she still niggled at the back of his mind when he couldn't help it. It was insane. She was nothing like his usual girls. Of course, it could be argued that he had sought out those that were polar opposites of her for a reason.

"She's to be wed in a few months. He's deserving of her," Pansy had mentioned in passing once when they met up with Zabini.

"Pansy," Blaise had warned. "Don't tempt the sleeping bear, love."

"Who's to be wed? One of the Greengrass girls?"

"No. Millicent."

"Dammit, Pansy," Blaise hissed.

"To Davis Montmorency. He's quite famous in his circle, and most deserving of our Millicent."


	9. When You Have to Look Away

Series: Ten Things He Never Knew  
Title: When You Have to Look Away  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Rowling owns em  
Spoilers: None, AU from book 5  
Pairing: Millicent Bulstrode/Draco Malfoy  
Song: That's When - Aslyn  
Words: 139

_When You Have to Look Away_

Draco stared at her through the window of her shop. She'd just calmly told him that no one else had seen the qualities he'd been too stupid to see except for this Davis bastard. So now he stood outside, watching her smile and laugh at that bastard's jokes and it ate at him.

Because he'd been thinking about her all along. He'd taken Pansy and Blaise's advice and he'd made them both suffer. What for? So some ass she didn't love could swoop in and take her? Where was the sense in that? She was his. She'd nearly _died_ for him, not for this no account wizard he'd never heard of. She was his Millie. Not this man's.

But then, when it came down to it, she wasn't really anyones but his. And he would make them see it.


	10. You're the One That I Need, I'm the One

Series: Ten Things He Never Knew  
Title: You're the One That I Need, I'm the One That You Loathe  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Rowling owns em  
Spoilers: None, AU from book 5  
Pairing: Millicent Bulstrode/Draco Malfoy  
Song: The Sharpest Lives - My Chemical Romance  
Words: 153

_You're the One That I Need, I'm the One That You Loathe_

"What are you doing here, Draco?"

"Getting back six years of my life."

"Who did you lose these years to, hmm?"

"Girls not worth a damn, I suppose."

Millicent stared at him. They'd been apart for so long, she didn't even recognize the haggard man before him. A keen shine of desperation shone in his eyes, and she'd never seen him so desperate.

"What's that to do with me, then?"

"Everything. Because I was a fool who listened to Pansy. She told me to let you get over me and like a fool, I listened."

"When was I ever _under_ you?" Millicent snapped back, her palms going clammy at the mention of her friend.

"Forever, supposedly. And I was a fool not to see it until you were lying in that hospital bed because of me. He can't love you. Not as much as I do, nor as much as you loved me."


	11. Won't Be Very Long

Series: Ten Things He Never Knew  
Title: Won't Be Very Long  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Rowling owns em  
Spoilers: None, AU from book 5  
Pairing: Millicent Bulstrode/Draco Malfoy  
Song: One of These Mornings - Moby  
Words: 159  
A/N: Because I went to go to where I had the shuffle on a play list, and this song popped up instead. It was weird and freaked me out a little.

_Won't Be Very Long_

Millicent stared at him as if he had three heads. They were words she'd longed to hear for so very long. And yet, they hurt her too deeply to think about.

"You only want me because you can't have me, Draco. That's not love, its plain simple greed."

"Six years -"

"And if your love was so supposedly strong, nothing would have kept you from me! Honestly, why are you even here? To spite Davis for having the daft-brained girl who'd almost died saving you? You didn't even come to my bedside!"

"Pansy -"

"Pansy did the right thing, which is a hell of a shocker to admit to. You don't miss me, Draco. You miss the idea of me."

"You sure about that?"

"As sure as I can be - Davis -"

Draco broke her off mid-sentence, placing a tender kiss to her lips. For the life of her, she couldn't remember what she'd been going to say.


End file.
